D
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 37. Synopsis Platinum, Maylene and Candice encounter Volkner, whom Byron spoke about to train them. Hearing there are no challengers to fight him, Volkner loses interest. However, Platinum goes to show him how strong the enemy was, to ask him to join the fight to protect Sinnoh. Chapter Plot Platinum, Maylene and Candice are at a field, where they are supposed to meet someone. Maylene notes that man is never on time, to which the Gym Leader exclaims Maylene's being mean, as he is already here. Candice and Maylene encounter Volkner, surprising them, since he is never early. Platinum notes Volkner's the one that would train them, and is supposed to be the strongest Gym Leader. Volkner asks where is his challenger that could cheer him up. Maylene thinks Volkner misunderstood, since he is here to train them. Volkner turns grim, whose Raichu builds electricity up to use Discharge, which electrocutes the girls. Disappointed, Volkner turns around to go home. Candice asks Volkner what did he hear then, and is told that Byron told him that a very powerful opponent appeared that neither Candice nor Maylene could've stopped. Volkner was simply asked to lend the strength to the two Gym Leaders. It was why Volkner assumed that he'd fight this strong enemy here, which angries Candice that Byron never really tells the entire story. Volkner is disinterested, and walks away. However, Platinum shouts they'd be in trouble if Volkner walks away on them. She reminds all of Sinnoh is in danger. Volkner looks at Platinum, and believes she is Hearthome or Eterna City's Gym Leader. Platinum is displeased, while Candice shouts out that Volkner should know who the Gym Leaders are. Platinum introduces herself, and admits they were defeated by the strong enemy. It was why she asks of Volkner to battle her, so she could show him how strong the enemy was, through this tough battle. Platinum bows down, to which Volkner becomes interested. He sends Elekid to battle, surprising Candice and Maylene that Platinum inspired him to fight. Platinum sends her three Pokémon, and has Lopunny use Focus Blast. Elekid evades the attacks, and retaliates with Focus Punch, which hits Lopunny. Elekid jumps around Lopunny, while Volkner asks how fast was the enemy that Platinum faced. Platinum describes Sableye, whose Shadow Sneak creeped up to the Pokémon and attacked it with its shadow, like this: Lopunny gets behind Elekid and uses Dizzy Punch. Elekid falls down, to which Volkner sends Raichu, wanting to test the defenses. Raichu uses Light Screen, while Empoleon fires Blizzard. While Raichu resists the attack, Platinum explains that Gastrodon could trap the enemy with Mud Bomb to improve its defenses, and her allies got stuck. Raichu breaks through the ice and jumps, using Thunderbolt to electrocute Empoleon. Volkner takes the final Poké Ball, and sends Electivire, to have Platinum show the enemy's attacks. Platinum sends Rapidash, and explains that th enemy had Tangrowth, who could extend its vines to unleash terrifying power. Volkner smiles, asking Platinum if the power was as strong as this: Electivire's Thunder Punch hits Rapidash, which shatters the ground. Volkner closes his eyes, but becomes annoyed when Platinum declares that wasn't even enough power. Her Rapidash is still left standing, and explains the enemy was Jupiter, the commander of Team Galactic. She adds that her boss is a man, who grew up in a city where the sun shined. Candice and Maylene ask Platinum from where did she hear this, who explains that happened after Uxie was taken away. Jupiter commented that she was glad that she didn't have to stay in the snow, and preferred cities, where the sun shined, like the one her boss grew up in. Volkner is intrigued, but adds that he is fascinated by Platinum, who, despite losing that battle, still managed to remember the enemy's characteristics, moves and even words. Platinum declares that she gained knowledge, despite losing the battle. Volkner smirks, and goes to do something to finish their current battle. Volkner adds that if Platinum could knock out every one of his Pokémon, he'll award her with the Beacon Badge. He points out that her muffler has seven Sinnoh Gym Badges pinned, and assumes she wants to obtain the final one. He declares this battle is the training they were hoping for, and promises to do the same to Candice and Maylene, too, who become very pleased. Platinum and Volkner continue the battle, where Empoleon faces Electivire. Debuts Pokémon *Volkner's Electivire Item *Beacon Badge Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 37 chapters